Gamelord
by SarahSaizonou
Summary: Gotham Quincy, a 18 years old girl, gets a job offer from the charming yet quirky Tadj. But what job? And did Tadj just said that he was a...Gamelord? Jump in to find out the crazy adventures of Tadj & Gotham in the Mario Universe !
1. What the fuck is a Gamelord ?

**2** 1.02.2017.

The day of my first job offer has finally arrived. I'm scared but also very very excited! I mean, a few of us young adults get the opportunity nowadays to get a summer job that gives an unforgettable experience (no offense, but spending the entire summer smelling like fried chicken and hot sauce is not really what I'll consider an _unforgettable experience_ ).

I was somewhat offered the job at the local employment centre last Monday. I perused through the multiple flyers stacked into the different shelves hoping to find something interesting. " _'A wonderful experience awaits you at the Grilled Meat Parlour! Come help spread the taste of happiness'_ Ugh, what a load of…chicken?" I laughed at my own miserable joke because why not. As I continued to be disappointed by the mundane offers, I felt a tap on my left shoulder. I pushed my custom-made Yoshi headphones down around my neck and glanced at my left. From that small angle, I saw a waving caramel hand, rings on the five fingers. I frowned, not being able to connect the hand to someone I knew before so I decided to do a complete 180. That wasn't really a good idea because this person had no sense of personal space and my nose collided with brown leather and my nostrils were invaded by the notes of a strong cologne.

"Excuse me, but would you be interested in living an exciting adventure?" the person (now man, I'm sure) asked. I scoffed. "That sounds like something illegal don't you think?" I answered, looking at him for the first time. I'm not going to lie and say that his outer appeal didn't faze me one bit. Of course it did! I mean, how often do you run into smoking hot guys in a day? It took all my willpower (I believe it's already close to zero so…yeah) not to gasp at pure marvel in front of him. _"You idiot! Stop drooling like some fish and straighten up!_ " my conscience yelled at me.

"Oh, I'm not with any cartel I assure you! I thought that putting it that way would seem interesting…" 'Eighth-marvel-of-the-world' answered sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head, looking embarrassed.

"It's okay." I said, giving him a small smile. "Gotham Quincy." he took my offered hand in his for a shake. "Tadj." Should I feel weirded out that he didn't give me a last name? Of course I should but my conscience, for once, went with me: _"Nah, no worries"_ we both thought.

"Come next Monday at this address" his unnatural yellow eyes (probably contacts) glanced at me shortly before his hands dived into a satchel. After a moment or two, I felt something fall in my hand: a business card. "Time is not an issue, I'm always at work." He gave me a 'Kakashi eye-smile' then started walking, his jade waves swaying with each step he took towards the door before disappearing into the busy crowd.

To say that I was puzzled was an understatement. He was hot but that didn't exclude the possibility of him being a serial killer. Who was he and what was this exciting adventure he talked about? Speaking of which, I looked at the business card: 24, Rewer Lane. It was close to the countryside (thank you Maps). It was a 2 hours' ride on my good old scooter, another reason to convince me not to go but my conscience told me otherwise: _"Do you want to flip burgers all summer? Or maybe something interesting that you want to do? For once, take this risk. If he is dangerous, you can use your feet and flee!"_ she scolded me. I bit my lip and tapped the card in my palm as indecision filled my entire being. "Well, what could possibly go wrong…?" I asked myself _"Nothing you scaredy cat!"_ my annoying conscience cried but she was partially right. Damn it. My resolve set, I left the centre thinking of Tadj and the fateful meeting.

* * *

Back to now, It was 2 p.m. and I was in front of the large mirror in the middle of my room admiring myself : my dyed hair was up in a messy bun held together by chopsticks and I wore my cute Mario polo (yep, there is the "It's-a me Mario !" on it) with my black shorts and boots. Was I trying to be extra-pretty for some reason? _"Of course, because of Tadj. Do you think I'm stupid?"_ Conscience asks. I sighed. I did want to look extra-pretty but I was also stalling.

I did some research, trying to find something about Tadj. I didn't find a speck of information on the web which I find really weird (I mean, everyone has something on the web right?). It clearly hasn't helped my research that he didn't give a last name. Was he on the run? Did he escape prison? Or, was he a spy? All these questions were buzzing in my head making me reconsider going to 24, Rewer Lane. I made a face at the mirror before grabbing my backpack and putting my laptop inside with some pepper spray just in case before heading downstairs. "Finally ready?" someone said.

"Jody, aren't you supposed to be at Thomas'?" I asked my best friend/roommate. "Change of plans. Since you're going out for that job thingy, I told him he could come over. And stay the night..." she added in a whisper. I smirked. "Don't have _too_ much fun." I gave her a knowing look before grabbing my keys and heading out the door. I heard a mumbled _"yeah yeah"_ before closing the door to our studio. My dark blue scooter was hidden near some bushes so local vandals won't be tempted to steal it. As I put the keys in the ignition, I took my seat before riding off on the paved road in direction of the countryside.

* * *

What was supposed to be a 2 hours' ride turned out to be a _fricking .ride_. Are you kidding me?! Too bad Google Maps can't predict accidents caused by dumb truck drivers! The entire road was blocked and I had to make an annoyingly long detour which caused me to fall into traffic just so I could finally reach Tadj's _office_...?

It definitely was a house, lovely one at that: A medium sized brown cottage home with lush grass for a garden. It smelled of fresh wheat and lovely flowers. _"Time is not an issue, I'm always at work."_ He did say. Well if he works from home that would explain it. I stayed unmoving on my scooter for a couple of minutes, admiring the house. A sense of nervousness formed in my stomach as well as a rush of excitement overcame me. After an inner pep-talk with Conscience, I finally decided to get off the scooter.

As my hand went to knock on the door, the latter opened by itself. I stood there, my hand suspended in a knocking motion for a couple of seconds like some retard. "Good evening Gotham, I was sure that you wouldn't want to miss the opportunity of living an extraordinary adventure! Please, do come in!" Tadj's enthusiastic voice broke me out of my stupor and I gazed at him. His jade hair was braided in a long ponytail but rebel strands framed his face. He was smiling, opening the door a little wider so I could pass. I smiled softly in response before entering. I was greeted by a long corridor, doors on each side with one at the far end. I assumed the latter door would be our destination and I was right.

As we started walking, I felt unease rearing its ugly head. So to relieve my discomfort, I asked the question that was on my mind since we met. "What is the deal with this _exciting adventure_?"

"I'll tell you all in due time. But first, we'll need to have a little chat." His arm went around my shoulders, gave me a reassuring squeeze and he gave me the 'Kakashi eye-smile' yet again. That was starting to creep me out. We reached the end of the corridor and stopped in front of the door, which was labelled **_"Gamebrary"_** (That is...weird). When he opened the door, my eyes were as wide as saucers.

This place was HUGE. Shelves filled with books, stacks of paper, disks and other knick-knacks were all over the place. Multiple lamps protruded from the ceiling providing a good amount of light since, weirdly, there were no windows. _Looks like some library pooped in here,_ I thought. "Welcome to the Gamebrary. This is where I stack all my findings during my numerous travels." Tadj said, his voice and demeanour akin to a teacher lecturing his class.

"And what do you find on your _travels_?" I asked. My fingers glided over some books close to me and I picked one: _"The Life of Video Game Characters: does it stop after shutdown?"_ The heck? I frowned. I was unaware of Tadj's studying gaze as I opened the book and skimmed through the pages.

"A lot of things..." he vaguely answered still looking at me. He was leaning against a desk not too far from the door of the Gamebrary (it still sounds weird) and he was still staring at me. I arched an eyebrow. "What is it?" I asked, a little self-conscious.

"Nothing only that I'm sure now that you're the perfect candidate for the job. You're a fan of video games right?" He asks.

"I thought that was kinda obvious with-"

"With the Yoshi headphones? Yeah." He chuckled and I smiled. "Come, let's seat." Tadj tapped the desk.

"Can I ask some questions?" Tadj nodded whilst looking for something on his desk. "Who are you actually? I mean I couldn't find anything online about you since I wasn't given a last name nor do I know what my job is about…" Tadj ceased looking for whatever he was looking for and levelled his gaze at me. "Are those contacts...?" I added for good measure. He scoffed.

"My name is Tadj. Where I come from, we don't have last names. Your job would be to assist me during my adventures in different games native to Earth. To answer your second question, these are not contacts." Tadj finished by gesturing to his eyes. I gaped for a couple of seconds. What was all this psychedelic induced gibberish? _"He is the Eighth Marvel of the World and a lunatic. That's...original."_ Conscience finally chimed in. He gave me that unnerving 'eye smile' again. As if ANYTHING he just said made sense. "I think I'll take my leave now..." I was about to get out of the chair when his voice stopped me.

"You didn't give me the chance to elaborate since the questions you asked were generic and you're leaving? Besides, it won't be wise for you to hit the road now that the sun has gone into hiding. Also, fear of the unknown is just plain cowardice. You did not look like an easily spooked person… guess I was wrong..." He reasoned, his hands crossed over his chest and a smirk present on his face as he leaned back in his chair. _"Shit. He is good..."_ Conscience grumbled. I glanced at him and I was quite surprised. Despite his cool and collected demeanour, his eyes said otherwise: uncertainty, hope. "You can't refuse him when he is like this! Insensitive girl!" Conscience chimed in again. Can't she shut up? Damn it. "So...?" he starts. "Explain." I finish for him, taking back my seat.

Tadj takes a breath, his hands joined in front of him. "I know what I said right now didn't make sense but the explanation is even weirder so please, bear with me." I nodded. He looked from left to right as if someone might be spying on him before dropping another bombshell. "I'm not from Earth. I'm from Gamelia, another planet in another dimension. I'm also a Gamelord." Tadj finishes solemnly. Well he did say that the explanation would be weirder and I'm pretty sure that was only the tip of the iceberg. I'm also sure that I was akin to some drug addict with my eyes staring into space and my mouth opening and closing like a fish. So, I asked the first question that came to mind.

"What the fuck is a Gamelord?"


	2. Gamelia, Gamelords & Assistants

**Another chapter up ! I will try to update one chapter a week (praying for no Writer Block) :). Also, thanks to my first ever reviewer: lily18, glad you liked it! Now on with ze story :)**

* * *

 **T** adj smirked seeing my confused face and a little amused by my choice of word. He suddenly stood up and indicated me to follow him. I did the same taking my bag with me, completely dumbfounded before following him wherever he was going. We walked a little between the shelves filled with various knick-knacks. One caught my attention since it looked suspiciously like a Poké Ball but before I could touch it, the object started shaking vigorously. "Gotham, I wouldn't touch that if I were you, especially if you don't like fire. These Fire type Pokémons are really a pain..." 'Eight-Marvel-of-the-World' said without even looking back. _A real Pokémon?! Holy shit! How on earth...?_ My mind was racing. How did he get hold of an actual Pokémon other than virtually with Pokémon GO? As I was musing over the potential answers, we took a staircase before he finally stopped in front of a giant mural map. I stopped at the right moment this time. "This" Tadj started, "is The Virtual Dimension" he finished making a big gesture with his arms. From behind him, I couldn't quite see much (yeah I'm short and that kind of sucks) so I sidestepped to his left to get proper a view. I was, again, awestruck.

The map of The Virtual Dimension was actually a big holographic projection that originated from a small white cube situated not too far from our position on a shelf. Tadj chuckled at seeing my bewildered expression once more. _"You should probably stop acting like some newborn baby seeing the world for the first time."_ Conscience chastised. On the map, there were not continents like on ours but just glowing orbs like stars scattered in the sky. "Impressive huh?" He asked looking at me downward. I nodded, my eyes fixated on the map in front of me.

"What are the glowing orbs?"

"Those are the planets inside the dimension. Only a select few know the exact number of planet in it but I'll say roughly...ten thousand. That's a _lot_ less then in your dimension." He pointed at one of the glowing orbs. "This is my planet, Gamelia." He touched the orb and it expanded before showing a round planet. It was red in colour with some blue, surely representing different sources of water. Gamelia was surrounded by a ring of debris just like our lovely Saturn. "Gamelia is, roughly, an Earth twin but Earthlings rarely come in our planet nor dimension for...obvious reasons." Tadj scratched the back of his head and I smirked. "Rarely you say?"

"Yes, some choose to come but they don't stay long actually. They prefer their native Earth. So we send them back via our Dimensional Doors." His finger pointed to the far left of the Gamebrary where a seemingly normal door stood.

"Not to offend you or anything, but why would an inhabitant of planet Earth want to go to The Virtual Dimension? And how could they? Do they have access to _Dimensional Doors_ ?" I asked, skeptic. Tadj gave me the 'Kakashi eye-smile' before answering. "Like I said, they choose to. No one is forced if that's what you're wondering. They do not stay because they miss their native planet. As for the Dimensional Doors, they can't use it. Someone from the Virtual Dimension must be with them for it to activate. Otherwise, it acts like a normal door." _"Why don't you go and see for yourself?"_ Conscience asked. But before I could move a muscle, Tadj dropped his hand on my shoulder. "I don't advise you to try. I put the door there for security reasons. If you go there, you will fall to your death." All blood drained from my face as I stiffened. He just gave me that smile that I was starting to despise so much.

"And that door? Where does it lead to?" I nodded toward a door on the far right. Tadj ushered me down the staircase. "We'll use this door quite a lot if you accept the offer." He answered solemnly. _Cryptic I see_. "You still haven't answered my question you know?"

"About the job or the explanation of a Gamelord?"

"Huh, both of them actually..."

"Don't worry, I'll tell everything I c-" Tadj's answer was cut short by "HUMAN" from Base Ball Bear, my ringtone. I let out a little 'Sorry' before taking my phone from my bag side pocket and picking up. Tadj kept walking beside me, his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Hey Jods, what's up?"

 _"WHERE ARE YOU?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!"_ I held my phone at a safe distance before replying. I'm pretty sure Tadj cringed next to me.

"Hum, like 7:45 p.m. or something?"

 _"More like 8:45! You left SIX HOURS AGO! Where are you Tham!?"_

"I had a major setback. Some dumb accident on the way but don't worry I'm fine. Anyways, why are you shouting? Isn't your boyfriend with you?" _Jeez, she is going to give me a headache..._

 _"Yeah he is here but I was worried. You don't usually stay that long out of the house..."_

"And I'm not going to be back before two more hours are due I think..."

 _"WHAT?!"_ Again, the phone at a safe distance. So overprotective, she is even worse than my own mother was, sheesh. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Tadj was holding up his phone: _I have spare rooms. You can take one for the night. No funny business, I promise._ I glanced up at him and he was smiling softly, his head slightly to the side. _"Hey, you still there Tham?"_ I nodded hesitantly at Tadj before replying to Jody.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I found a place to stay. I'll be back tomorrow. Surely in the afternoon." _"Hum, okay...Please come back in one piece."_ I chuckled.

"Yes mommy, see ya Jods."

 _"See ya Tham."_ With that last reply, I hung up the phone. By then, we were back to the table near the door of the Gamebrary.

"Hum...do you want to continue our discussion or should I show you your 'room'?" I wasn't tired so I decided to go for the former. "I need my questions answered first...but I need to make sure that no one will steal my scooter. Do you have a garage by any chance?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Tadj assured me. "You can wait for me at the table or you could explore but if you choose the latter, please do not touch anything you find suspicious." He said before opening the door, and closing it behind him.

The choice was pretty easy to make. No, I'm not going to explore. I do find quite everything suspicious and I do not want to open wandering doors that would lead me to nowhere or my death. Just imagining that is enough of a repellent from potential exploration. So I make my way to my chair, taking my phone to play Relic Run whilst waiting patiently for 'Eight-marvel-of-the-world' to show up.

Six deaths later, the door opened and Tadj walked in. "Sorry if I took so long, I decided to prepare your room immediately after I parked your scooter. I figured that as soon as we are done having our chat, you'll want to get some sleep." He took back his seat as I thanked him with a soft smile. "So" he started, crossing his arms over his chest once again, "Where were we?"

"Hum, what is my job specifically?" His eyes lit up as he finally remembered.

"The job, if you accept, is to accompany me during my various travels...inside video games." I gasped. _Video Games!?_ If he hadn't explained bits and pieces before, I was surely going to high tail out of here of fall from my chair (the latter is more likely since my legs won't have responded to my brain's order to flee). But now that I think about it, it actually makes sense: his _supposed_ native planet was called Gamelia and his occupation was Gamelord, which I still don't know what it is. I also remembered picking up that book that intrigued me as I stepped inside the Game...brary? Of course, another proof! How could I not see it? Gamebrary is a contraction of Game and Library! _"Slow as always. I wonder how you've made it till graduating high school..."_ Conscience said. "Shut up you." I said out loud, rolling my eyes. Tadj seemed amused "Huh...I didn't say anything..." Blood flooded in my cheeks as I heard the delighted laughter of Conscience inside my heard. _"I'm so going to kill you!"_ I exclaimed in my head.

"Yeah sorry, I was speaking to myself..." I stopped, recollecting my thoughts before opening my mouth again. "That makes sense since everything has the word 'game' in it..."

"It's not very original, I know." Tadj said with embarrassment but chuckled nonetheless and so did I.

"And what does an assistant do?"

"For it to make more sense, I should probably talk to you about Gamelords." I nodded quite fast, urging him to go on with the explanation.

"Every planet in the Virtual Dimension is named about something specific either known to it, your dimension or both. For example, Gamelia is a planet solely based on the exploration, study and analysis of games which are, the games, common to both dimensions. Gamelords are the people in charge of doing such." He paused, looking at me to make sure I was still with him. I nodded, letting that information sink in. "Gamelords" he continued, "at first are game travelers. They go about in ten games present in Gamelia, all from a different genre, as training to prepare them. After their training is complete, the game travelers come in this dimension to gather information on other games. Not only on this planet."

"There are other habitable planets in our dimension...? Holy cow..." Yet another bombshell dropped on my head. I don't know how many more I could withstand before my brain explodes. Tadj smiled apologetically.

"Did you choose Earth specifically?"

"Hum yeah, it reminds me of home..." Tadj looked away from me, smiling softly. Something was not said but I knew better than pressing on. Everybody has secrets. "So in order to gain the title 'Gamelord', one game traveler must navigate inside a game native to the planet in which he arrived successfully and gather information about everything I mentioned earlier. The game is chosen in advance so the journey will be less stressful."

"Why is the game is chosen in advance?" I ask.

"To avoid any sort of...irreversible casualties." _Death_ , I thought and that made me shiver. "You're not going to drop someone some place he has never been to and expect him not to die in the next few hours. We are given the name of the game and generic information potentially important for our first journey outside our home planet concerning said game." His first game must've been one of the Pokémon's then. He _did_ have a Fire type Pokémon.

"So where do I fit in all of this?" Tadj's eyes glinted with mischief.

"As I said, the first game is determined by our instructors but the next aren't. They are actually randomly selected by the door you asked about, The Gaming Door. Gamelords are in this case, in need of help." My eyes widened in understanding.

"They need someone with average knowledge of Earth games so their next trip aren't complete disasters..." He smiled giving me the thumbs up.

"Exactly, Assistants. _That's_ where you come in." His index finger aimed at me. "I think you will make an extraordinary job as an assistant and of course, you'll get paid. So...what do you say?" He extended his arm, his hand waiting mine to shake in acceptance. He did promise an exciting adventure and God, did I want to accept but something, or rather someone, was not going to be pleased: Jody. _Shit_.

"I want to say 'Yes' definitely but, huh, what about my roommate...?" Tadj's arm retracted to the edge of the table where his fingers were drumming on it. He seemed to be thinking. After a minute or two, his eyes lit up, and he hastily asked for me to call Jody. I frowned but complied. As she picked up, Tadj easily snatched the phone from my hands and made his way to the door. "Hey!" I said indignantly. He could have asked politely to take my phone.

"Hello Miss..." Tadj started before closing the door behind him, leaving me to ponder what he might be discussing with my best friend. But that also let me time to think.

Tadj was very nice from what I've seen of him anyways and genuine. Everything he said, as crazy as it is, made perfect sense thanks to his explanations. Also, I could not deny the fact that I've always dreamed about entering video games and living the story with the characters, being part of the adventure. This is a dream come true! But is it worth letting Jody all to herself? A small nagging part of me was cowering in shame. Jody was my best friend since we moved in America when I was three and the Browls were close friends of my parents, they even stayed close after the...accident. Even taking me in when I was fourteen years old until Jody and I moved into our studio one year ago.

My bond with Jods only grew stronger. We shared and talked about everything: feelings, fears, expectations, etc. She became the sister I never had and my most trustworthy confident. Could I really let her go...? _"You know Jody would be happy for you. You kept bothering her with this dream of yours..."_ Conscience snickered and I smiled but the fear of her seeing it as a betrayal was still present and made me anxious. The fact that Tadj still didn't enter the Gamebrary added to my worries. What are they talking about for fuck sake? I hope she didn't threatened him... I wonder what lies he has been feeding her for the past ten minutes...

My patience was thinning and I was about to tiptoe to the door for a session of eavesdropping when the door opened, revealing a grinning Tadj. "What did you say to her?"

I asked, doubtful. "I told her the truth." He said nonchalantly.

"Wha...?! Why did you do that?!"

"Because I knew she wasn't going to believe me." He replied smugly. I face- palmed. What a _moron_. "She laughed a lot but was a bit mad that you didn't tell her about your _secret boyfriend_."

"What the...? YOU IDIOT!" I was up, ready to punch him in the gut.

"Ahahah, she said that you were too, ahahah, lazy to apply for a job because" He wiped a tear from his eyes, "you kept playing video games every day and that you had me tell her this crazy story so she wouldn't come after you hiding at your, ahahah, _boyfriend's house_." He clutched his sides, still mocking me. I was pissed. _So much about thinking about her feelings_ , I thought.

"And you couldn't deny these allegations, you donkey?!" He pouted, hearing the nickname making my ire slowly decrease.

"When she didn't hear your voice, she threatened to locate and castrate whoever was answering your phone in your stead." He replied, shivering.

"Sounds like her..." I rolled my eyes, chuckling. "So, when do I start?" I smirked. Tadj seemed surprised but quickly masked it with a grin of his own. "Tomorrow."

* * *

 **Here is the second chapter, I hope it was enjoyable to read :)**

 **R &R if you can, I'll like to know if it's a nice story so far ^^**


	3. Tadj & I prepare for our Journey

**"W** akey wakey!" A too much cheerful voice made its way into my ear. My eyes refused to open as Tadj pulled the curtains apart, the sun shining on my face. I groaned before turning my head the other way. "Five more minutes…" I said groggily, snuggling deeper into the pillow. "Make it ten…" I added smiling.

"None of that. I'll be fixing breakfast whilst you get ready. Need I remind you that we have a lot to cover up before our first journey? So, wake up." _Well, someone is being a little bossy_. With great effort, I sat up. He was standing by the foot of the bed, wearing a lightweight white tee and a pair of brown sweatpants looking all handsome and shit. Tadj was giving me a 'well-get-up-quicker-than-that' look.

"Cut me some slack, we were up late yesterday night…ten minutes is all I ask… you can wait _that_ long, eh?" I asked before falling back on the bed ready to pull up the comforter when I felt it slide all the way to my feet. I scowled and sat up immediately.

"You'll have to be happy with any amount of sleep you get as of now." He started, folding the comforter, "We don't know if we'll be able to have the luxury of sleep on our trip _s_." I grunted in understanding, already plotting my revenge inside my head. My scowl deepened when he gave me _the_ smile. As he didn't just do something remotely annoying. With the comforter in hand, Tadj left the room.

I sighed in defeat, looking at the windows. _"At least, he is cooking breakfast."_ Conscience chimed in. After staring in space for a couple of minutes, I got up from the bed to make my way inside the bathroom.

It was fairly spacious. The sink and shower were the first thing I saw as I closed the door behind me. The toilet was beside the bathroom door and wardrobes were lining the back wall. As I stood in front of the sink, something caught my eyes on the mirror atop of it: A post-it. " _Gotham, this room and everything in it belongs to you now. Feel free to make it yours from now by adding your touch. You surely noticed the wardrobes lining up in the back. Stock your clothes and additional toiletries inside. –Tadj_ " Hum, thoughtful of him.

I undressed from my yesterday clothes, folding them neatly before stacking them in one of the wardrobes. Since I didn't have another pair of undergarments, I decided to wear them again after showering. _"You should ask Tadj if we could stop by our studio. We'll need to pick up a few things…"_ Conscience reminded me. With that, I stepped inside the shower.

* * *

I found folded clothes on my bed when I exited the bathroom. _He keeps girl clothing in his house? That's…creepy._ I grimaced but nodded in approval at his choice of clothing: a white tee, a pair of black leggings and a grey sweatshirt. After dressing up, I took my phone and my backpack before exiting my new room.

Lamps illuminated the corridor since there were no windows to let the harsh yet healthy glow of the sun. Thankfully, like the Gamebrary, some doors were labelled: Tadj's bedroom, just in front of mine; the living room and the kitchen/dining room were both at the right and left of the front door respectively.

"There you are!" Tadj's overly cheerful voice reached my left ear as I turned my head in his direction, "Are you ready to eat some pancakes?" He asked.

"Yup." was my short answer.

"Then what are you doing standing there? Come!" He beckoned me to come inside the kitchen. _How can you be this happy in the morning…? He clearly isn't from around here,_ I thought.

The smell of pancake batter welcomed me as I stepped inside the kitchen. And what a kitchen! Shelves with various condiments, kitchenware. He even had one of those too sophisticated fridge and oven; you know, the ones with so many functions and buttons?

"You enjoy cooking I see." Tadj was pouring maple syrup on top of a plate of pancakes when he noticed me.

"Who doesn't?" he looked confused, wondering why someone wouldn't like it. _"You don't hehe"_ Conscience snickered and I smirked."Hurry up and choose a plate."

I rolled my eyes before I grabbed one and went over the dining table to sit down. He shortly came after sitting on his chair, facing me. "So…what's the schedule for today?"

"Well, I thought that you should pay a visit to your friend Jody first. That way, you'll be able to pick up necessary stuff and to…discuss with her." I gulped at that, "before we head back to go over some last minute details."

"Hum okay" I said nervously. I was dreading this confrontation and I had no idea what to tell her. I'm so dead. She might have been somewhat nice to Tadj during their phone call but as soon as my head pops through the front door of our studio, she is going to Karate chop my head and start yelling like a banshee. _"Crazy Jody"_ Conscience said and I smiled.

After we finished eating, Tadj went in his room to bathe and change whilst I was doing the dishes. When I was done, I left the kitchen and went outside. The sun wasn't as harsh as I expected and there was a slight chill.

I started to walk around, wondering where my scooter was when I spotted it. Behind the house was another building, a garage. My scooter was next to it. _So much for protection_ , I thought. Someone could easily have stolen it.

"Oh, there you are!" I shrieked hearing his voice. How doesn't he make any noise? That's hella scary. "What you doing?" I heard him ask. I turned around and almost died and went to heaven.

'Eighth-marvel-of-the-world' was wearing a pair of black jeans, khaki combat boots and a tight fitting shirt of the same colour. All of it under a long black coat, similar to Sherlock's. _"God, how hot can someone be?"_ Conscience was practically drooling chocolate at this point. His jade hair was in the same braided ponytail from yesterday and his yellow eyes were looking at me. Waiting for an answer. "Hum, why is my scooter not _inside_ the garage but _outside_?" I asked in return, trying to sound annoyed. It clearly didn't work but oh well. "Because no one would want to steal it." Tadj said, coming closer to me. _Ouch_. I rolled my eyes, saving the last bit of dignity I possessed. "That means we'll not take _it_ to run our errands?" He smirked at my sarcasm but his eyes were apologetic. "Correct" he started before pressing a switch next to the garage door, "we'll take…that." He finished when the door was completely up.

"Is that…?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A FRICKING YAMAHA XT1200ZE Super Ténéré?!

"Yes it is. Tech Black." Tadj nodded smiling, his eyes closed. "Now, let's not waste time, let's go!" he added joyfully. I grinned, feeling his enthusiasm. He went inside next to the back wall to get our helmets. I, on the other hand, was still staring at the bike with stars in my eyes. I heard the engine starting then a revving sound before I stepped aside, letting Tadj come out the garage and pressing the switch to close the garage door afterwards. His head was covered by the helmet but his braid was flowing freely on his back and his hands were inside fingerless cycling gloves. "Put these on." he said handing me a helmet and a riding jacket.

"Don't you need one of those too?" I asked talking about the latter as I stepped on the pillion, securing my feet on the footrests. I was pretty sure there was a smirk on his face. "Why? I don't need one." Tadj answered in all seriousness. I couldn't even roll my eyes as he sped up and my arms wounded automatically around his waist. _"Wow, that's speed!"_ Conscience shrieked and I could do nothing but agree silently.

* * *

The sun was at its most high when we stopped in front of my studio. 12 o'clock. I got off the bike before removing my helmet. _What am I going to tell her now? Sheesh, I didn't think of that on my way here!_ I panicked mentally but also physically: my palms were sweaty and I wasn't making a step to bring myself closer to the front door.

"What are you waiting for?" Tadj softly asked whilst he was mounting off.

"What should I tell her?" I asked panicked. "And why should I be the only one to endure this interrogating session?" I turned around to face him.

"Because she is your _friend_." He added naturally before removing his helmet. Tadj's piercing yellow eyes were empathetic as he looked at me. My head was hanging low in defeat until I realized something. _"Ahah! We're not going to do this alone girl!"_ Conscience sassily exclaimed inside my head.

"And if I recall, you're my _boyfriend_." Tadj scowled at me. Clearly he didn't want to be included in this little get-together. " _So_ even though you guys talked on the phone, she would definitely want to see the face belonging to the voice…" I added triumphantly. He sighed before putting his hand on my shoulder and directing me towards the door.

My smugness disappeared as soon as Jody's head poked through the door. Her ocean's blue eyes were looking, examining me to see if even one hair was out place. When she seemed satisfied, she offered me a small smile. "Hey Tham, you here alone?" she asked. _Of course if I say "Yes", I am screwed_ , I thought. "Nah, I came with my _secret boyfriend._ " I answered, rolling my eyes. Just as I finished my sentence, I felt Tadj towering behind me. Jody blushed a little at seeing him. _Yeah, he is hot and_ shit,I thought.

"Hello, I'm Tadj! It's a pleasure to meet you Jody."

"Same here. Come in."

We went to the living room and sat on the sofas: Tadj and I sat whilst Jody went to fetch us cups of water. She then sat on the other sofa, facing us. There was a little awkward silence before Jody decided to open the hostilities. "So…how did you guys meet?" Jody asked before taking a sip of water. I glance over at Tadj. He was smiling like Death was not waiting for us if we didn't answer.

"You remember that party Thomas threw a couple of months ago? I said I didn't want to go because I wasn't feeling it?" Jody nodded her head in the affirmative. "Well, I ended up going at GameStop to see if there were new arrivals and…that's when I saw Tadj over here." I ended, taking his hand in mine. _"He better understand this is his cue."_ Conscience said. He squeezed my hand signaling me that he understood.

"We wanted the same game and there was only one copy so, like two strangers should do, we decided to split the price in two and share the game." Of course he added _the_ smile to make it seem more genuine. Ugh, faker. "So…the days you would show up late for no reason…" Jody was starting to put two and two together.

"It was because I was playing video games with my boyfriend."

She looked shocked for a second and I understand: I would've reacted the same. We were supposed to know everything about each other and I dropped this bombshell expecting her to take it in without asking too many question, no matter how fake all of this is.

"But why didn't you tell me…?" She asked still flabbergasted.

"I think it is pretty obvious: only his he not taller than me, he is also older. I didn't want you to freak out…" Jody smiled at me in understanding. She was the best after all.

"How old?" Jods asked Tadj.

"23. I hope it's not _too_ much of an issue." I could feel the blush radiating on my cheeks. _"23?! That's five years older than you are!"_ Conscience shrieked. Jody's eyes widened before smirking. Tadj was giving her _the_ smile, again.

"Well Tham, you didn't tell me that you were into older guys."

"Yeah. I would've never heard the end of it…" Tadj was stifling a laugh and I was scowling at him. " _Anyways_ , I'll be staying with Tadj for kind of a long time…"

Jody cocked her head to the side, awaiting an explanation. Thankfully, Tadj saved the day. Yay.

"The job Gotham found is actually quite far from here, in the countryside. If she had to do the same route every day, she probably would be a walking zombie." He patted my back before continuing, "I thought that since I was not living very far from her new workplace, I could house her." Tadj scratched the back of his head, acting sheepish. My eyes turned to Jody, praying she would buy the not so wrong lie. She was smiling actually, her eyes moving back and forth between Tadj and me.

"Tham, go pack whatever you may need. I'll keep talking to your beau here…" Uh oh. Jody was smiling too much. Guess I got lucky today. She was going to pester Tadj instead of me. Conscience was making a victory dance inside my head as I looked at Tadj, feeling empathy. _If he decides to run, I'll completely understand_ , I thought. I left them as I made my way upstairs inside my room.

* * *

After thirty minutes, my red suitcase and Toad backpack was full of girl and computy stuff. _"I hope she didn't rough him too much though"_ Conscience peeked from her cloudy home to look down at me. I agreed by sighing.

Making my way downstairs, instead of hearing cries of mercy and gunshots, I heard laughter. Wut? Did we entered the Twilight Zone or something?

"Oh, there she is!" Jody exclaimed as she saw me. I raised at her a questioning brow before making my way back to the sofa. She stood up with Tadj in tow. He seemed okay. "Well, I guess it's time to say goody…" She added. I hugged her tightly and she returned it just as tight but before she let go of me, she whispered something in my ear that made me blush. She directed a friendly smile at Tadj.

"You sure you're going to be alright by yourself?" I asked, concerned. "Please! _I_ took care of _you_ every day if I'm not wrong" Jody said in her mommy voice. I sighed in annoyance before she continued, "So I'm pretty sure that I can take care of myself. Plus, Thomas is coming over soon anyways…" Jody blushed and I scoffed, "Just make sure to call me the first chance you get."

With that said, she walked with us to the door before giving me and Tadj a final hug. I opened the door and stepped out with Tadj behind me. The door clicked shut afterwards. As we were making our way to the bike, I was wondering what Jody and he were talking about.

"So…what did Jody wanted to talk about?" I asked innocently. The grim look that sprouted on his face made me chuckle and he scowled. "Okay, okay, sorry I asked." I had another question though: how are we going to hold on to my suitcase on the bike? I'm pretty sure my parents never had to do that back in Benin… Tadj seemed to understand our predicament as he scratched his head for a second before putting his hand inside his coat pockets seemingly looking for something. His face lightened up as he supposedly found what he was looking for before pulling the bike further down the street. Wondering what he was doing, I followed him with my two backpacks and suitcase in hand. I found him near the bush I usually hide my scooter. The bike was next to him and he was looking from left to right. When he assumed the coast was clear, he told me to move closer. I complied, thinking that Jody made him loose his mind. "I don't want us having an accident on the road. I'm not that reckless. Plus, I don't want to get _pulled over_. So, we're taking the easy way back." 'Eight-marvel-of-the-world' whispered. "Hum, what's the easy way out then…?"

He lifted his left index finger up, prompting me to be silent before his right hand dove into his coat pocket. When his hand reappeared, he had a…doorknob? What the fuck? "Why in hell do you have a doorknob with you?" I whispered/shouted. He smirked before putting the knob in mid-air and turning it. I heard a click and as he pushed, I saw his garage door and my scooter on the other side. "C'mon." I heard him say as he pushed the bike through the opening and I followed suit. When my stuff and I were through, he closed the opening with the doorknob. It clicked in place and Tadj was able to remove it. "Before you ask, this doorknob is like a _dimensional master key_. Simply put, it can open a passage leading anywhere the holder wants it to.

I don't even know why I'm surprised anyways. Tadj isn't from around here. Like _literally_ not. I just stared at the sky wondering what I did to the heavens to get this kind of _punishment_.

"You should head inside to unpack and take a nap. If you need anything, I'll be in my room." Oh my, he does have a heart! My bed and I would finally be able to get closure from this horrible morning separation. I practically run towards the front door before making a bee line for my room. The first thing I saw was my bed. It was calling me but I would have to delay my time with it a little more. I needed to unpack.

After countless back and forth between the bathroom, bedroom and my bedside tables, I was finally done. I plugged my power strip inside the power socket behind my right bedside table with all my devices: phone, iPad, DSi, etc. After thinking, I decided that the laptop was going to stay in the Gamebrary. I finally leapt on my bed before sighing in contentment. _"You'll have to be happy with any amount of sleep you get as of now."_ Tadj did say and I was quite happy.

* * *

"This is a Journal. All Gamelords have one. It helps them locate themselves inside a game and also helps the Assistant assess the potential situation in which we just stumbled upon."

"Huh uh" I nodded in the affirmative, examining the parchment-like book.

It was 8 p.m. Tadj and I were inside the Gamebrary, next to the Gaming door going over some details. I had my Toad backpack filled with various things: a flashlight, paper spray, first aid kit, etc. My phone was in my sweatshirt's pocket and my Yoshi headphones around my neck. I changed my boots for my pair of grey Converse in case we'll have to run. Which, I'm pretty sure, we're going to.

Tadj was pretty comfortable in the same clothes he wore when we went to see Jods. He was walking back and forth between shelves picking random knick-knacks and throwing them in his satchel. I could translate his erratic behavior by uncontained excitement. He probably didn't go in another game other than one of the Pokémon games in a while because he was searching for someone to accompany him, have fun with him. In that moment, I felt pretty special.

"O…kay! We're ready!" Tadj practically squealed and I rolled my eyes. _"Fan girl."_ Conscience snickered. And I thought he was going to be the calm one in his excitement…

"Hey, do we get powers inside a game too?" I asked. I was wondering if that was a possibility since we're not part of any game codes. We're just _intruding_. In all seriousness, Tadj answered.

"Actually, yes but it depends of the game. If a game can't be beaten or survivable by brawn and wit alone, we'll be granted one of the powers within the game at random." I smiled at that. "Let's go!" I exclaimed. Tadj grinned at my excitement, his unnatural yellow eyes were almost sparkling like gold dust. He extended his left arm and his hand touched the wall next to the Gaming door as tendrils of electricity reached out. It seemed to start a mechanism within the wall and suddenly, the Gaming door (that had no doorknob, I just noticed) just split in ten pieces before going in the void of the entrance. A gush of air came out and our hair flew with the force of the flow. I could barely see inside before Tadj grabbed my hand. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded. "It's always best to take a sprint before jumping." he added winking. I laughed softly, feeling adrenaline rushing through my veins. We went back until our backs were against the shelves before running and jumping inside the entrance.


	4. Free-falling is annoying

**E** ver had that dream (or nightmare) where you just seem to be falling into nothingness? That awful feeling of fear that etches itself to you and makes you unable to produce any sounds such as screaming to the top of your lungs. Also, dread sets in: where, or if, am I going to land? Well I was feeling all of this as I was falling into the void of the Gaming Door but, plus side, I could scream.

Our attached hands disconnected as soon as we fell into nothingness. I was screaming like a banshee. First, because everything around us was pitch black but you still know that you're falling. You know, like in that episode of Gravity Falls, "Bottomless Pit"? Second, TADJ WAS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN, which is pretty ironic because we're in nothingness. _"This is no time to be making jokes idiot girl!"_ Conscience shrieked inside my head.

Was that what Alice felt when she fell through the Rabbit Hole? All these emotions and trying not to hurl whilst you're spinning all over the place like a total train wreck? Speaking of spinning all over the place, I really hope everything that is in my bag is still inside.

"GOTHAM?! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" My ears weren't deceiving me? It was really Tadj right?

"TADJ?" I yelled back.

"YEAH, IT'S ME! WE'RE ABOUT TO LAND IT SEEMS!" His voice reached my ears. _How does he know that?_ "LOOK DOWN!" Is he kidding me? I don't even know where Up and Down are at this point. I rolled my eyes but directed my eyes into the direction that seemed to be down. Oh, he was right.

There was light emanating from that direction and was becoming stronger and stronger as we fell. I could see the dark of the void intermingling with, dark-blue of a night sky and the soft hue of the moon. As we reached the edge, I saw clouds and stars, dots of dark green, a brown-like substance (presumably sand) and water. WATER?! I felt stupid now, leaving my phone inside my sweatshirt pocket. _Let's pray it's still usable or Jody is going to kick my ass._

I could see Tadj now. He was falling not so far from me, a grin on his face. He looked like a maniac whilst I was bracing myself for the impact. As we were getting closer to our destination, I realised that the brown like substance was really sand and the dark green dots were palm trees. We were going to land on a beach or island of some kind.

Of course, because he is so lucky, Tadj fell on top of one of the two palm trees surrounding the area. I, because I'm so _un_ lucky, missed the other tree by a tiny bit and fell face first into seawater.

It entered my nose and mouth and I scrambled to get up, moving backwards. Between the coughing and sneezing, I was happy to see that only my head and the top of my sweatshirt was soaked so my phone was saved! Major props. I fell back on the sand, sighing in relief and hearing the calm 'coming and going' noise of the waves.

"Had a rough landing?" I sat up, removing the sand from my hands, neck and scowling. There, in all his hotness, stood Tadj next to me with a smirk on his face with my headphones in hand. _At least they were not in that pond of seawater_. "Ah ah, very funny." I answered with a roll of my eyes before getting up, shaking away some of the sand.

"Here. And take this." He said, handing me a towel and my headphones. I took the items with a small 'Thank you'. The latter was immediately going to go into my Toad backpack. _Thank god it's impermeable_. I proceeded with drying my top half and my hair. For the sand left in my shoes and a bit everywhere, I'll have to deal with it. _"Oh well."_ Conscience shrugged her shoulders.

Looking around, there were a lot of little cliffs in the surroundings, palm trees and flower bushes. _Hum, this looks familiar…_ "I think we landed in a Super Mario Bros game..." Tadj voiced my thoughts as he looked around, his coat flowing freely from the chill air. "Yep!" I said with enthusiasm, walking through the pond to get to the other side. Tadj followed me with his satchel in place around his right shoulder. We stopped at the end of our little oasis next to 'Tadj's palm tree'. "Ouh, Urchins!" I said with wonder. They were floating to and fro in the seawater around mauve ledges made of wood. "Okay! We are in New Super Mario Bros. for the Wii. More exactly, in the world 4, level 4-3." I said, scratching my chin.

"Wow! I knew it was a good idea to have you as an assistant!" Tadj said happily with his hands on my shoulders. I chuckled softly at his compliment before I felt heat radiating from the back of thighs. "Ouch Tadj! What is that?" I screamed, jumping away from him and massaging the heated area. Tadj opened his satchel to reveal the parchment-like book that was his Journal. It was glowing bright yellow for a second before it stopped. He took it out right away and opened it. Still massaging my injured thigh, I went over to look inside. It was glowing.

"Huh, what is happening?" I asked, curious.

"The Journal is processing where we are now and is going to write down what he knows. As far as we go in the game, it will continue to process and write information in itself." Tadj explained as the Journal started to write what I said and more: _"Game: New Super Mario Bros. Wii, World 4, level 4-3. Enemies: Urchins, Big Urchins, Huckit Crabs, Koopa Troopas. Allies: Mario, Luigi. Danger Level: 1." "Ouh sweet! Mario and Luigi!"_ Conscience was already fan girling her head off.

"What's the Danger Level?"

"It ranges from 0 to 10 and determines the intensity of danger the Gamelord and his Assistant are in. 0 means **'NO DANGER'** and 10 means **'EXTREME DANGER: PROCEED WITH GREAT CAUTION'**." I gulped. _I hope none of the following levels have a 10 in Danger Level. Well, except Bowser's Castle_ , I thought with anxiety. "In our case, 1 is **' _VERY_ MILD DANGER'** so there's nothing to worry about. Except drowning of course…" He added as an afterthought. _"Ah ah, he really knows how to create a sentiment of calm and security."_ Conscience sarcastically drawled. _At least_ _I know how to swim._

Tadj opened his satchel and put back the Journal inside. "Based on the newfound information, our favourite plumbers are in this level. They must be ahead of us so we should get going. C'mon." He said before running and jumping, his hands catching the edge of the ledge. His legs encircled the base before he hoisted himself up.

"Huh yeah, you do that. I'll go swim with the urchins." I'm sporty but not _that_ sporty. He smirked before giving me a thumbs up. Besides, I prefer the cute Urchins to those rock throwing Huckit Crabs. Before I went inside the water, I took out my goggles and tuba from my very practicable backpack and put them on. I heard a little 'Ouch' from Tadj. _Guess he got hit_ , I laughed inwardly.

The sea was a beautiful night blue and transparent. I could see the Urchins and Tadj deformed body jumping from ledge to ledge whilst catching the rock thrown by the crabs and sending their projectiles right back at them as I swam away. There were details not seen as a player since the game was in 2-5D but inside was totally different: I could see seaweed and the sand bottom. Normally, as the player, if Mario sinks too far, he dies whereas inside the game, we don't and he probably doesn't.

After passing by five Urchins as I swam, a Big Urchin blocked the way and ouh, was it huge! Its orange-ish spines were pointy and therefore, very sharp and its big oval shaped eyes were looking at me. _Okay, that's kind of creepy_. I swam up to reach the top. There was a small ledge that I could reach not too far from my position. I hoisted myself up on it.

"Need a hand?" Tadj's voice came above me. He was on the ledge just next to mine. "Yes." I answered after removing the tuba. I jumped forward, catching the edge with my right hand before Tadj took my left and hoisted me up next to him.

"You look like a fish." He said, messing up my wet hair. I grunted before smiling. We walked on the ledge one in front of the other before jumping after the other onto another ledge. _"There should be the 'saving flag' on this ledge. But then, it shouldn't be night time either."_ Conscience frowned and she was right. As Tadj and I jumped from the ledge to a rocky hill, I decided to have Conscience's question answered.

"How is the game altered when we enter?"

"It isn't really altered per se. Some codes just aren't active whilst others are in motion. You are going to notice that elements are missing, or some mechanics function differently inside the game than as a player as we move onward." I nodded in understanding. We then continued our trek, climbing the hill and dodging projectiles thrown from those annoying Huckit Crabs.

We needed to jump again to reach the next rocky hill and that's when I saw something, a brown shoe disappearing in a pipe. _"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!"_ Conscience kept yelling inside my head. "They are not far!" I gushed excitedly and Tadj chuckled.

"We should reach them when we find their exit pipe."

"Yeah, it's right after this rocky hill over there!" I said as I pointed to another platform across a bed of water. We jumped into the water, arriving just at knee level, that was separating me from meeting my heroes and made our way slowly so as the current won't take us off course. Huckit Crabs welcomed us with their projectiles, to the great _pleasure_ of Tadj (note the obvious sarcasm). We made our way to the top whilst avoiding the thrown rocks or kicking the Huckits into the water (Tadj is _so_ hateful) before sliding down and making our way towards the green pipe.

I could barely contain my excitement whilst Tadj was walking calmly beside me with a smile on his face. "Hey, watch out!" his hand grasped my shoulder and pulled me behind a little bit. Because of my excitement, I wasn't paying attention to my steps and almost fell into the pipe. "Don't die yet." Tadj chuckled and I pouted.

We sat on the rocky surface of the hill while we waited for our plumbers to show up. I dropped my backpack next to me and gaze at the stars as the wind played with our hair. This atmosphere was soothing and I found myself slowly lying down and dozing off almost instantly.

* * *

Gotham, wake up! I hear them coming!" Tadj whispered/shouted while he was shaking me awake. I sat myself up immediately looking from left to right. "Where? Where?"

"From the pipe, silly." Tadj rolled his eyes and helped me up. We walked all over to the pipe opening just in time to notice a red cap with an 'M' sawn on it and fingers in white gloves reaching out.

"Ugh…those…annoying pipes. Luigi, give me a boost..!" Mario's rich Italian accent reached our ears before he looked up and his light blue eyes landed on us. "What..?" He said before almost losing his grip. Thankfully, Tadj and I reacted fast enough and we both took hold of his hands, hoisting him up. He landed on his knees, still looking bewildered. Luigi was next as we helped him out of the pipe. He fell next to his older brother, on his face. "Owie…" Luigi small voice drawled as he started to massage his nose. We were on our butts, looking at them with awe. Mario sat on the rocky ground, golden star coins shining in the pocket of his overalls and a red backpack next to him, staring at us.

"Hum, hello there…" He started, his blue lakes looking at us with wariness, "My name is Mario."

I couldn't help it, I squealed and fainted on the spot. The only thing I heard before losing consciousness was shouts of 'Miss!' and 'Gotham!'

* * *

I felt heat. Soothing and nourishing heat on my face. _The sun_. I rubbed my eyes slowly, removing any traces of sleep from them.

I sat up, opening my eyes but immediately shielding them because the sun was directly in my line of sight. I decided to take a look around.

As I glanced at my left, I could see that we were still near the pipe from which Mario and Luigi came out of. The sun really gave out a 'beach vibe' to the area whereas the moon made it dreamier. I could hear the calm sound of the waves as they crashed against the rocky hill and that of the blowing wind. At my right were Tadj, Mario and Luigi. The former had removed his coat, during the night I presume and was talking animatedly with the plumber in bright blue overalls. Mario was smiling whilst Tadj was talking about I don't know what. _They seem to have hit it off_.

The latter was staring at them in turns. Luigi azure eyes were looking at Tadj in amazement and at Mario with admiration. He noticed me a couple of looks later and his pearls widened slightly. "Mr. Tadj, I believe Miss Gotham is awake…" his small kind of high pitch voice whispered as he nudge Tadj on the arm. Three pair of eyes were looking at me.

"Huh, good morning…" I said lamely.

" _Buongiorno_ (Good morning) Miss Gotham! Hope you slept well. Want some fried Urchin?" Mario said enthusiastically in a rush. I smiled at him and made my way closer to the three.

"You okay?" Tadj asked in concern.

"Swell." I answered with a soft smile. He smiled back and gave me a pat on the back.

"There Miss Gotham, you must eat." Luigi's timid voice reached my ears and I looked at him. In his hand was a lifeless, spineless urchin on palm tree leaves. I wasn't that eager to eat that. _"You thought that you would get chicken nuggets and Nutella in here?! Just think it is sushi and eat it, picky girl!"_ Conscience was starting to get on my nerve but like _always_ , the annoying little devil was right. I took the offered Urchin in my hands and stared at it. When I glanced up, Tadj was chuckling and the two brothers were looking at me expectedly. I grunted before bringing the sea creature close to my mouth. _Here goes nothing_ , I thought. Oh my gosh! Conscience was wrong! I _did_ find my nuggets. I ate the rest of my urchin with tears in the corner of the eyes. 'Eighth-marvel-of-the-world' was shaking his head in amusement whilst the plumbers-turned-heroes clapped their hands in congratulations. I was so happy I could die.

After I was done with my breakfast, we all started to pack whatever we had which consisted of, for me, my backpack; for Tadj, his satchel and coat; for Mario and Luigi, more urchins wrapped in palm tree leaves that they stored in their backpacks, red and green respectively. Tadj collected the rocks and wood used to light the fire and put them in his satchel. "Not taking any chances with those Huckit Crabs." He said with scorn and I laughed. So hateful.

"How come we became…friends so fast? If I recall, they weren't giving us the nicest of stares last night." I asked Tadj. The brothers were walking ahead of us, speaking with each other.

"When you fainted like a fan girl" Tadj began with sarcasm and I rolled my eyes, "Mario, Luigi and I started to talk. It was awkward at first since they didn't know who we were and what we were doing here but they were concerned for your health. Luigi suspected that we were Bowser's spies from another kingdom." _Sound about right_ , I thought. "But I simply told them the truth."

"Again with the _truth_? It worked so well last time…" I said with a smirk and he chuckled. "I suppose you had to make up another fake story?" I added.

"Actually no. They believe my story." I scoffed in disbelief. "Oh, and how come?"

"Because another Gamelord came by before us." Tadj answered in a matter-of-fact tone. _Oh. Okay._

We finished our little discussion just as we reached the edge of our rocky cliff. Mario and Luigi were waiting for us. "Swimming won't be an option, too many Urchins in the water." Luigi said, binoculars in hands. _Ugh_.

"So…more jumping?" I asked in annoyance. Tadj and Mario chuckled.

"If you do not mind, Miss Gotham, I could carry you…" Luigi asked timidly. "We're used to carrying Toads on our backs so it must not be so different…" He finished, scratching the back of his head. _"Your lazy ass would probably take him up on his offer."_ Conscience drawled sarcastically again. "Okay, if that's fine." I said and he nodded with a smile. Conscience was glaring down at me from her cloudy home. _Oh well._

Mario showed us the way by jumping first, Tadj followed suit and Luigi and I were last. I was on the latter's back, holding on for dear life as we jumped from donut blocks from donut blocks, avoiding or jumping on Koopa Troopas as they were obstructing the way. I could see the Urchins below, looking at us.

We reached another island after two or three minutes. There was a pipe further down the island on top of a pile of grey rocks from what I could see with the sun in my face. Luigi bent down so I could get down and I thanked him. He offered me a soft smile in return. "I can see a pipe but I'm not sure if it is one though." I said, squinting my eyes. Luigi opened his backpack and took out his binoculars to double check my affirmation. "Yes. There is, Miss Gotham."

"It is the exit pipe then. We should get going!" I answered happily. Tadj, Mario, Luigi and I walked side by side for ten minutes or so. The green pipe came into view soon after. I was right: it was on top of a pile of rocks. Tadj started to climb, Mario went after him, followed by his younger brother then me. When I reached the top (yeah, I'm slow), Luigi was already halfway through the pipe. _"Jeez, you're so slow…"_ Conscience was removing dirt from her nails. "Bitch…shut…up…" I whispered to myself as I entered the pipe and I crawled to the exit.

"Ouh! I see the flagpole! Let's hurry!" Mario shouted just when I got out of the pipe. I got up on my feet but those men were already running towards the flagpole like children. I was tired anyways so I walked at a normal yet fast pace to at least catch up to them. Tadj did have the advantage of being tall: he could easily reach Bowser's flag and bring it down. But then our plumbers were veterans at this.

"There you are! I thought you would never make it!"

"Shut up Tadj." _You may be the eighth marvel of the world but you're still an ass._ "So, who got it?" I asked, smiling.

"I did Miss Gotham!" Mario exclaimed. _Of course._ He was happy, making his little victory dance. Luigi, Tadj and I chuckled a little at Mario's enthusiasm. "More seriously, we should head inside the Exchange Room. I'm getting hungry…" He added, rubbing his tummy.

" _Exchange Room_?"

"We can't go out of a level if we don't get the three Golden Stars present in it. If you don't have them, one must stay near the flagpole whilst the other goes back and look all over the landscape for hidden alcoves, pipes, etc. to find the missing Stars. After that, we can exit the level." Luigi calmly explained. I remembered what Tadj told me when we arrived here: _'You are going to notice that elements are missing, or some mechanics function differently inside the game'_. Damn, he was right.

The Exchange room was made of brownish bricks. I could see the double doors leading to the outside but there were no handles. I was pretty sure that they appeared when the stars where accounted for. While I was looking around, Tadj was scribbling in his journal and Luigi and Mario were next to the wall. There were three crevasses with star symbols. Mario placed the first the golden star coin inside the first crevasse, Luigi the second and again Mario for the third. As the third golden star coin was pushed in its place, water coming from outside seeped through the doors and solidified itself in handles.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" Tadj and I said at the same time. The Mario brothers were smirking.

" _Sappiamo_ (We know)." They both said, stroking their moustaches. Before opening the doors, Mario removed the golden star coins from the crevasses and put them in the pocket of his bright blue overalls. In one strong swoop, the plumbers opened the double doors and one by one, we stepped out of the Exchange Room which closed by itself.

"That's it, no more entering this level." Luigi stated, seemingly happy. "Mario, let's go eat at the Castle."

"Yes, I'm hungry! Furthermore, if we don't store those Urchins, they won't be edible anymore. It's the primary resource in this world. With Cheep Cheeps…" Mario added in an afterthought.

"The Castle…?" I asked unsure. _Are they talking about Peach's Castle? In the Mushroom Kingdom_?

"Princess Peach's Castle, yes!" Mario said smiling. "We can go there by World Vortexes.""A World Vortex brings you to any world already visited. We use them mostly to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom to sleep, eat, relax or go in the various Toad Houses to buy useful items for our travels. We can find them in other worlds but they are very rare." Luigi explained as we walked in ankle-level seawater. _This world wasn't called 'Beach' for no reason,_ I thought. It seemed that outside of a level, a world would definitely use is major trait as the landscape which is the case here. Water everywhere. _Thank god we didn't land in World 2 then._ Of course, like the good little fan girling young adult he was, Tadj was smiling like a crazed man and was writing his findings and information inside his Journal which glowed softly.

The sun was at its zenith when Mario and Luigi face adorned a smile. "I see them!" Mario practically ran for the glowing lights in the distance with Luigi in tow.

"Hey! Wait for us!" I shouted after them. I grabbed the clueless Tadj by the arm and started running after them.

The glowing lights were actually coming from the sea. Well, a platform on the bottom of the bed of water. Mario and Luigi stepped on one each. "You have never seen the kingdom. Leaving you to go on your own will end in disaster. One of you will come on the platform with me and the other, with my _fratello_ (brother)." I decided to go with Luigi and Tadj went with Mario.

"You might get the urge to vomit my friends!" Mario's voice reached my ears as the landscape started to spin slowly before escalating in speed. I closed my eyes, thinking that it could help to reduce the feeling of throwing up. Everything was spinning so fast that I felt myself floating over the platform before it abruptly stopped. I lost my footing and fell off the platform, landing into lush and soft grass. I heard Tadj laughing not too far from me and I scowled. _Only Tadj could laugh after experiencing that. Psycho._

I opened my eyes. We were on a small hill and I could hear voices, steps and nature sounds. Luigi helped me up and made me turn around.

"Welcome…" Luigi started

"To the Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario finished the sentence extending his left hand.

"Wow!" Tadj and I said in unison.


End file.
